


Stop And Stare

by Double_Infinity



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Infinity/pseuds/Double_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No names... could be Clark L or Zod... Other characters (Apart from Emil, Zatanna and Clark/Zod) any's any..</p><p>Zod dies but not at Tess's hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop And Stare

Her wavy red hair blew into her face as he stared at her. He had scared her as long as she had known him, but now he hated her he was a lot damn scarier. The only thought that consoled her was knowing it would all be over soon. Soon he would not be able to "snap her neck" ever again. He took a step closer to her and the sound of a gunshot echoed through the square. He gasped, searching for the gunman, when out of the shadows stepped a woman with jet black hair and a slutty magicians outfit. She smiled not necessarily at the him, but not at the woman either. More and more people begin to emerge from the shadows, one man, obviously close to the red-haired woman, ran across the square and hugged her, though from her face it looked as though he was holding her up. Eventually they let go and walked from the square hand in hand

The End.


End file.
